Salty Kiss
by bryanmandingo
Summary: What Happens When Luke Fon Fabre Realizes He's In Love with His Friend Gailardia Galan Gardios ?
1. How It Began

Hey Guys!

Well I have seen That There is a Shortage on LukexGuy , Guy x Luke Fics So Ive decided to write one.

If you are expecting a great awesome Perfect Fanfic , I don't know if you will find it here.

English is not My Main Language and I'm new to writing fics most of them have been in Spanish.

I hope you can Bare with it and that you enjoy it! Any Help with grammar and such is appreciated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salty Kiss

Chapter 1 : How It Began…

He's Gorgeous , Smart , Addictive , Huggable, Sexy and Silly - said Luke Fon Fabre.

Oh? Those are kinda of way to much Luke -- , Are you sure this is not one of those childish wants or yours? Asked The Princess of Baticul.

Geez Natalia , That's not it I really Love Him!Puppy Eyes

_**And That Is Luke Fon Fabre's Problem , He is in love with his Best Friend/Ex-Servant **_

_**Guy Gailardia.**_

Care to explain how did it happen?- The kimlascan asked

Well….

_**2 Months Ago**_

Luke was Heading towards The Mansion of Gailardia un Grand Chokma which he had

Been Invite By his Friend Guy.

I cant belive Guy has such a big Manor! Its Hugegantic - Yelled Meiu.

Thing keep it down will ya!

Sorry Master- Apologized the Cheagle

Welcome Your Magesty , Master Gailardia said to Relax while he arrives back, He currently at his Fon Machine WorkShop. Please Follow so I can show you the room you will stay in. – Said one of the Maids.

Oh umm could you show me where the Workshop is ? I wanna surprise him.- Said Luke

with an angelic smile.

Sure You Highness.

Mieu Go to the Room and Rest , you look a little Pale.

Meiuuu Ok Master- Replied the Cheagle.

Guy's PoV

Damn this Machine is hard to fix , I got Smudge and Oil all over my shrit, and On top of that Luke should be coming to day So I cant let him see this mess That woundt be very Lord – like .

End Of Guy's PoV

Drying a bead of sweat on his forehead Guy Gailardia Took off his shirt to resfresh a bit.

Little did he know that his Friend was Arriving in the Workshop.

Oh my god… Umm why is Guy Taking his shirt off? O.0 – Luke questioned himself While hiding himself close to a Box.

I had Never Noticed but Guy… Guys has such a Lean and Tone Body. Look at how that drop of sweat is Sliding over his Pecs and Abs , And That hair look the way it….

MASTER!!!!-Mieu Screamed

Huh?-Guy

OMG I am getting aroused By looking at Guy?!? And I think he found me!!- Luke

Mieu!!! Master why you Hiding on this Box? O.0 – Meiu

Hey Luke!- Said Guy

Umm Hey guy ;

Eeer since when did you arrive? Oh and sorry for my way of dressing Been busy with this Machine.- Replied the Blonde with a Huge Grin.

Umm That's Ok ( Belive me Guy I woundt min… OMG again TT) But yeah Is that Mieu Calling me? I better Go – and So did Luke Ran out of the Shop .

Eeer Meiu is Here luke o.0 ….

Mieu Hi Guy!-Said the Energetic animal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And? – Natalia Asked.

Well after That I went back here to Baticul . Said The Red Haired

Luke… Have you been Ignoring Guy all This time? O.0

Well Yea ; I mean He has Sent Many Letters which I haven't replied

And Every time he sends a Messanger to The Manor I kick them -- - Replied Luke.

Well I have some Opinions about this , First You cant Ignore Guy otherwise he will think you forgot about him , Second You don't love Guy you lust Him , and Third…

Wait !!! That's The thing that Scares me .. I .. I dreamt that Guy and I were Getting Married and I was Wearing the Dress -- , That Scared the Shit Outta me!- Said Desperate Luke.

Ok… Forget About Second and Third you need help.

To Be Continued….


	2. Luke's Plan

**_I'm Back!!_**

**_Well I first most apologize to the people that read this and leave a Review._**

**_I'm really Sorry, I was gonna give up on this fic , Because I tought it was not worth it_**

**_Wasting my time , while I write nonsense and people read it._**

**_But The…. I Mentally slapped myself and went to Play ToA._**

**_I swear I had like 10 versions of chapter 2 , I was gonna make the Mistake like I always do and speed the thing up but… NEVA!!!!_**

**_This time I'm taking things slow as possible ._**

**_Also if anyone wants fix my grammar mistakes in my fic I would be really happy._**

**_Now I'm talking too much XD , I'm Sorry_**

**_Anyways Remember Read , Review if you liked , Critics , flames, Cookies and Pie are gratefully accepted._**

**_Enjoy!_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 : Luke's Plan

It was a bright and shiny morning for the Kingdom of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear,

Of course like always Not for Luke .

For the name of Yulia , Tear please help me!!!- The Red hair was begging his friend.

Dispicable , Luke How can you even think I would stoop so low?

I'll give you money !!

...-

Umm wait!! Don't leave -quivers lower lip-

…-

I'll give you…Clothes!!!

Nope- Said in a Cold Tone the Fonist.

Oh well then I guess you don't want this cute , adorable , huggable …-

Awwww Its so Cute!!! Give me It!!!

Oh? And what would I get in Return Mystearica?

Dang it I'll Help you Luke, But give it to me!!!-Yelled Tear.

Yay!! See cooperation is something I learned from you

And So Luke Fon Fabre left the room , while Inside Tear was playing with her new Pet.

Now , Bark Puppy !

ROAR!!!!!!!!

Umm Luke?? Luke where are ya?

The Puppy is Trying to eat a poor rabbit !!- Said in crisis the Oracle Soldier.

Luke!!!!! D:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now On his way to the Fabre's Manor the Blonde Gailardia Galan Gardios was thinking about his friend pasts Actions.

After All it was not Likely of Luke to be Avoiding his best friend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Huh?

Umm Why Hello Guy ;;

Tear what In the World Happened to you?!?!?-The Blond was Petrified by the vision in front of him.

Tear Grants was all covered in Scratches ,Animal fur , few stains of Blood and a Tiger on top of her Shoulders Laying unconscious .

Well ummm Lets see …. You see I… was… Sorta .. off….-

Spit it Out – Guy Said

Sorry

Well I was visiting Luke and I found this Puppy along the way so I brought it here.

Tear… That's a Liger not a Dog .

OMG!?!? Seriously? ;;

Oh well , Where's Luke I want to talk with him.- Said Happily The Blonde.

Rigth … Luke , Well you see He's out of town at the moment

You said you came visiting him --

Oh I did? Well you See I guess You are Hearing thing Guy , How bout you head back to your Castle and Get some Rest ? – Innocently suggested the Seventh Fonist .

Ok… Right … So By Any chances that red hair poking out of the Statue of Duke Fabre inst Luke right? –Said with a Huge Grind the Swordsman.

Nope that's just umm My Tutu , I'm Taking Ballet Lessons.- Horribly Lied Tear.

Oh well Poor Old me, I guess I should Head Back to the Castle, Take Care Tear!

And so The Blonde gave his Regards to the Duke and Left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke's Room

Finally! Thank Yulia Guy Left , I can face him yet , Its so weird to be feeling this for him.

Luke kept thinking about how "gracefully" Tear was able to get Guy to go.

I know I should Tell him , After all he is my best friend and Was always there when I needed him but..-The Red Haired Youth stopped Talking after feeling A presence entering his room.

Who's There? –This Rapidly asked.

Have you forgotten about me already Luke?

Guy?! What are you doing here? Since When Have you been here?-Luke was getting nervous , after all there was a chance that Guy Had heard himself talking about his feelings.

Oh My …Luke Have you Forgotten I use to like in this Manor?

I always used to sneak into or don't you remember?- Guy asked with a Sulky Tone.

Ummm yeah some Guy like you know… Have you…- Nervously began to speak the mentioned.

Yes Luke, I need you , You are like a drug for me , Every time I wake without you in my Bed I feel Lonely I just wanna….-

Umm Guy? Why are you cornering me? And umm could you tell your Hand to Stop Going any further

The Fabre was Very aroused Yet Nervous , What was his Friend Talking about? Why was He acting this Seductive towards him? Did Guy love him? He stopped thinking and Just decided to go and Take the Shot.

Guy Started stroking Luke's back while blowing small amounts of air on Luke's Neck ,The mentioned was just enjoying the moment , He was feeling his Manhood awakening everytime Guy's Hand moved on his back but then…

Just Messing with ya Luke , Jade and Peony Have been doing Displays like this too many times in Front of me I swear Jesus those two have no shame , Plus I always find it funny when you Get Nervous .

Anyways what you were Saying? –Said Happily Guy Not even realized what he had done.

Huh? 0.0

Luke?

Guy you Idiot!!!!! Get out of Here!!! GUARDS!!!! Intruder!!-Yelled Master Luke.

Luke what in the world is going on? I was Just passing by to see how things were going for ya. Since you Left that time at My Castle , You have been very Weird .

Is something Bothering you? Anything I can Help?

Luke's Pov

Ugh.. You don't believe in so many ways you could help me ,

You could first start by taking your… No!!

Guy is an Idiot!

I mean who the Fuck tries to rub off you and then think its fine ?!?!

I don't care if it is a Joke !!

I don't care if I would Let him Ravish me!!

He wont accept me the way I am!

That's why I Must Get him out of here now!

End of Luke's Pov

Yes Guy , There is a Way you could help me – Luke started saying.

Sure pal , Just Name it and I'll do it.

Can you Please go? I'm not feeling very well and I-

Huh wait are you ok?!?

Luke?! Luke?!?

And So Did Guy called the Doctor of House Fabre. He did have to stay out, Seeing as how the Doctor was checking Luke's condition.

He's Fine , He just need some rest seems like he's been having too much work lately.

I see Thank you Doctor . Can I pass to see him?-Asked Guy Concerned About Luke's Health.

No I Suggest you just go to your Castle Master Gailardia Galan Gardios ,

Luke Should be Fine by Tomorrow.-Said the Doctor

Ok Thanks Sir , Well I'm Off !

….-

Is he gone??-Came a Voice from Inside the room .

Yup , And you Owe me one Luke , I hate Lying to Master Guy.

Don't Worry Faulklin , What you Did was for a Good Cause!-The Red Haired cheer him up Quickly.

Ok , By your Leave Master Luke.

Thanks again! Sweet Dreams!

Well that was a Close one .

_To Be Continued…._


End file.
